


The Dragon Has Three Heads

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate season 07 (kind of), Cuckolding, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Forced Abortion, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Secret Targ'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: Queen Cersei Lannister has a new King at her side.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (past), Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Sansa Stark/Petyr Baelish (minor)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	The Dragon Has Three Heads

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning, this story features a pairing between a dark Jon and well, canon Cersei, a story not very kind towards Jaime Lannister and Sansa Stark.

Cersei Lannister hasn't feel this content since a long time. Its not entirely true, since the moment Jon Snow has enter her life she has been happy, truly happy. But to see your enemies crushed at your feet its a very special kind of happiness, the last time she has been feeling this was during the destruction of the Sept. 

Like the last time, she slowly sips on her wine (this time he is mixed with fresh water) enjoying the cool drink descending down her throat. After all, the day is hot, even hotter given what's happening right now. She can't stop the satisfying smile growing on her face as she watches the green dragon raining fire and blood on her enemies, the outside of the city burning. 

Her city, now more than ever. She has never been comfortable in her own skin and now, she knows why. Closing her eyes she can picture her King on his dragon, the Seven Hells falling on the treacherous Northmen and the Tyrell. She was never meant to be a Lannister, to be a Lion. Her destiny has always been to be a Targaryen, a dragon Queen. 

She couldn't have Rhaegar, but if fate can be cruel, he also can be a funny thing. Not so long ago she was surrounded by her enemies, her own brother turning his back on her, unable to deal with the destruction of the Sept, choosing to ally himself with Olenna Tyrell. The old cunt was bent on revenge. As Jaime was leaving, calling her a "Mad Queen" (if only he knew, but he will soon!) she should have killed him on the spot. 

And there was the little dove, crowning herself Queen in the North, exiling her once half-brother after the truth of his birth came to light. The flicked Northmen turning on their King immediately. Knowing that they are out there, dying at the hands of the KIng they chose to reject, the thought is making her feels so good!

Turning from the window and looking at the two figures in the room on their knees, gagged and in chains, her victory is almost complete.

Sansa Stark and Jaime Lannister, she wishes the old cunt could be here, but the Tyrell chose the easy way out. When Rhaegal's shadow was descending on Highgarden, the old cunt chose poison over facing a dragon. She would have take her time with her, it feels like a defeat and right now, its the only thing souring her mood. 

Outside, the cries are fading now, but you can still hear the loud crepitation of Rhaegal's fire and the flapping of his wings coming closer and closer.

"The King returns" she said with a smile, finishing her dring. 

The little dove is still looking down, but her brother is looking at her, pleading with his eyes. She's not sure witch one she despites the most at the moment. 

She feels oddly disappointed by the little dove, by her stupidity. If she wanted a crown so much she could have married her former brother, now cousin. Instead, she chose to make an enemy of a dragon in the worst possible way. Of-course, the mere thought of the Stark bitch putting her hands on her Jon is maddening enough that she could drown her in wildfire, still that the little dove could choose Littlefinger over Jon left her bewildered.

Jon came to her, to King's Landing not long after his exil from the North. He came at her heartbroken but with the green dragon. She had her own choice to make, Euron Greyjoy and his Iron Fleet or a Northern bastard with an impossible story and a dragon backing it up. 

Not really a choice on itself, she could keep the fleet and she could take the Northren dragon for herself. She could see the way he was looking at her, the conflicted hunger. It was easy to lure Greyjoy and his men into a sense of false safety, her first few meetings with Jon and his strange, crippled brother a secret. She was able to used Greyjoy's lust against him, Jon's burning jealousy a delightful bonus. She never left the Greyjoy a chance to touch her, but when Jon put his hands on Euron, it was like the eye-patched man was responsible for defiling her.

Now, with Jon she is controling the Iron fleet, with all the Ironborn dead, the fleet is crewed by men loyals to her and her King. 

The only "price" she had to pay for all this was the loss of Ser Cregor. A small price to pay, her King hate burning high towards the half-dead man. His death insuring the Martell's neutrality, his bones, his real bones this time, were sent to Sunspear. She can still remember the gruesome sight of the green dragon and of the white wolf, feasting on the burned flesh of the knight. 

As always since the last few weeks, the white wolf is at her side, not for the first time, she asks herself with delight what the little dove must feel at the sight of the symbol of House Stark faithfully protecting her. Passing her hand through the white fur of the wolf, a pang of regret is assaulting her heart when she thinks of another wolf. The same kind of regret she feels every time she is in the presence of Jon's crippled brother. She takes a deep breath, whatever she ever did, she did it for her children.

She can't stop herself, passing her hand over her belly, the slight bump there healing her heart.

The massive doors of the room are opening, regal as ever her King is entering the room. He is quite a sight in his black armor, the red three headed dragon carved on the breastplate, encircled by rubies, Rhaegar's rubies. She touches her own three headed dragon pin, smiling again. 

In an instant, her King is crossing the room, not even sparing a look for the prisoners, his lips crashing on hers. He smells of smoke, blood and sweat, the scent of a dragon, they are now kissing hungerly, their tongues fighting for domination. 

"Our enemies are dead my Queen, all of them, well almost all of them" he said, finally sparing a glance towards both Jaime and the little dove "How do you want to deal with them?" 

She had time to think about this, the little dove already at her hands for quite some time. She has something very special in mind, especially for Jaime. "Take me my King, show them who is your Queen. Who I truly belongs to".

She can tell that Jon is surprised, maybe even a little bit conflicted, a remnant of that damn Northern upbringing. Yet, soon she can only see lust in her King's eyes, those beautiful grey eyes turning almost black. 

"Aye, you are mine!" His stong Northern accent and deep voice making her so wet.

The only sounds in the room are the grunts of her King, her own cries of pleasure, her moans. He is taking her like a wolf, flesh slapping against flesh. Looking up, she can see Jaime, tears dropping on his chains. The fool still loves her, feeling so full of Jon, she knows now that she was never in love with Jaime.

The only thing she ever loved in him was her own reflection. Now, she can see him as the pathetic and weak man he has always been. 

Her King is on his feet and she's just enjoying the sight of his glorious naked body, the feeling of his seed in her cunt. Purring like a cat, with her fingers she plays with the white thick and warm liquid. 

Standing like a giant in front of the two prisoners, his half-hard cock still wet with her juices, there is only fury in Jon's eyes as he is looking down. 

"In my youth, I often dreamt of Knighthood, asking myself "what exactly is a true knight?" Is it the Dragonknight? Duncan the Tall, perhaps? Ser Arthur, maybe Ser Barristan? Who is the perfect Knight? You see Ser Jaime, for a young lad of the North, the concept is somewhat foreign, but he was enflaming my imagination. A kind of men, capable of defeating any foes, willing to go in places were even the bravest men lose their wits and their courage. Its one of the reason I chose to go to the Night's Watch, it sounded so perfect... You did try to warn me and I should be grateful to you for this, if only I had listen... But I'm not grateful! "

With one swift move, Jon is removing the gag off Jaime's mouth. 

"Just kill me" said Jaime, tears still in his eyes. 

"Kill you? You don't deserve the mercy of a quick death. Ser Cregor was a monster, using his Knighthood as a shield, but in truth he was a beast and he died like one. What are you Ser Jaime? Where were you when that monster was slaughtering my siblings? What about your fucking oath then? You know what's worst then a monster like Ser Cregor who is perfectly aware of his own bestiality? A Knight just as bad, who thinks himself as a good man. A false Knight!".

"I saved the city" Jaime's voice is weak.

"Aye, you put your sword through the back of a crazy old man. The perfect excuse to justify all of your sins." Jon is cercling around Jaime "you are not just a Kingslayer Ser Jaime, you are also a Kinslayer". 

Jaime is looking at him with incomprehension "You know, Cersei told me everything about your relation with your brother. I can understand why you are so fond of him. I quite like him myself. Its interesting really, two brothers, killing their father." 

Incomprehension is growing on Jaime's face. "The Mad King once took your mother, Joanna Lannister against her will, my grandmother Queen Rhaella Targaryen was able to take care of her, to hide any traces of the attack to Joanna's husband. But there was no way to hide the babes growing inside her womb. Tywin Lannister was desperate for heirs, his wife knew this of-course and Rhaella couldn't find in her to get rid of the babes, they were of her blood after all. So Joanna chose to keep the child or should I say the children, passing them as Tywin's heirs"

"That's impossible" Jaime is shaking like a leaf. 

"Its true brother" Cersei said approching. "All of it, you are not only a false knight, you are also a false dragon of your own making!" She is putting her tongue in Jon's mouth.

"And you" Jon said after finishing making out with Cersei, giving a hard look to his once sister. " I should kill you for what you did to Arya" his voice almost breaking, while Sansa is weeping. "But unlike you, unlike both of you, I'm not a Kinslayer. I want you to live Sansa knowing that the Stark name will die with you. Bran can't have children, you, you will never have one". The little dove is weeping again, Jon's eyes falling on her belly. Through the ragged dress, Cersei can perfectly picture the scar she left there. A shiver of disgust descending through her spine at the notion that the little dove was willing to breed with Littlefinger. From where she stand, she did a favor to the Stark bloodline. 

Jon wasn't please however, not one bit. Her punishment both painful and delightful. She was sore for days after her "punishment". 

"I want you to live Sansa, knowing that it is one of my children who will inherit Winterfell. Stark name might be gone, but Stark blood will continue, through me!"

At that moment, she is so proud of her King. She is now behind him, pressing herself against him, taking his cock in her hand. "What the fuck are you doing?" Jon is asking in a arsh tone. 

"Shushhh" she said, strocking his cock, bitting on his earlobe, his cock almost immediately hard as iron. "Show them my love, show them how a true King comes, how viril and potent my King is!"

Her husky voice, the strong grip of her hand, the feeling of her herect nipples on his back, her tongue licking his neck. It is enough. He is coming rapidly. 

Powerful bursts of his seed falling on the messy hair and the messy face of the little dove. Some of it even reaching the shocked face of Jaime.

***

They are in the Throne's room, still naked. Riding her dragon on the Iron Throne, the Throne of their ancestors is making her feel so powerful!

"You are so fucking tight! How can you be so fucking tight?" She does not answer, instead she is rolling her hips, Jon is growling, sounding just like his wolf. 

"What about Daenerys?" She asks between moans. 

"She's your sister and Rhaegal came at me willingly" Jon is grabbing her ass cheeks, each words are followed by a strong thrust of his cock. "My brother told me something _"the dragon must have three heads"_ you, me and Daenerys, we are the three heads of the dragon. With Daenerys at our side we are the future of House Targaryen. She will understand this". Jon is carresing her belly. 

She is curious about her sister, after all the woman is a Conqueror. She knows that Daenerys has still two dragons at her side, one still missing a rider. 

She can sees it, her on the white dragon's back, flying alongside her sister and her King. The Conquerors second coming! The vision is so strong, so real, she is coming hard, her juices flooding the Iron Throne. Jon is following, when she feels his seed deep inside her, outside, in the sky she can hear the roar of the green dragon!


End file.
